Blaze of a Thousand Suns
by MeLikesROFL
Summary: Two strangers rose in a not-so-foreign land, their intentions unknown. Is it any wonder really, for Konohagakure to try and hunt them down? Keyword: Try.


Warning: Canon references at some point in time, crude, uncensored language. Don't read if you're afraid kiddies!

Rating: T, for safety purposes.

Category: Gen, Time-travel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just like the millions of fans out there. But somehow, I actually don't mind hehe.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

The warm orange glow over the Hokage Mountain depicted a calm, tranquil scene over the partly hidden clearing, devoid off all life except one.

"Ne, Teme, I wonder what will you say when you see us now?" The young adult muttered softly in the breeze, his words carried out by the wind.

"It's about time to go now." An older man stepped purposefully into the area in a way such that one might think he had no social tact whatsoever. Well, to tell the truth, even his own students took years to see past the carefully crafted mean and sadistic, brutish behaviour the man portrayed to get a glimpse of the care and concern he truly held for them, fooling all except a number of people countable on two hands not excluding the man's own Genin team.

Shuffling his hands deep into his pockets without a semblance of any form of repentance, he turned about heel and called over his shoulder, the unruly hair ruffling merrily in the light breeze. "Maa, I don't think Sasuke will mind after all the effort we had put in." His lone visible eye crinkled into his trademark smile, the weathered war-torn part of his face barely visible to his lone surviving student told the younger man more than he ever needed to know about his mentor's personal feelings behind the matter past the façade he presented.

"I wish Jiji and Sakura-chan were here to see this. I'm sure their expressions would have been hilarious." He chuckled in slight mirth, a slight edge of bitterness laced in his otherwise jovial tone.

"Ah…" The grey haired man scratched his head, unsure of what to say, facing his body towards what was once a bustling city full of life barely years ago – one that they had all sworn to protect with their life around a decade ago, if not more.

The Memorial Stone glinted innocently in the dawn sky, the only living remainder of the glory that was Konoha remaining intact amidst all the destruction. The two surviving members of what was once known as Team 7 kept their silence for a moment, a silent prayer to the dead while the ruins mocked them in the light for their own failures to protect and lacking the strength carry out their promises.

"I swear we will make things turn out for all the better, Kakashi-sensei." The hard, determined cerulean eyes on a near-replica face of his father's – save the whiskers- drew back the older man's attention from his wanderings.

"Hmm, that's what we're doing." He hummed. "It isn't going to be easy…" The blond nodded.

"But we're still gonna do this." He set his jaw in a stubborn expression, one that carried over from childhood until now. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sighing, the older man muttered loud enough to hear, "And didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore?" Kakashi crinkled his expression into one well-known to annoy the living hell out of his peers and superiors alike, "Hokage-sama?"

The blond turned an amused smile at his companion's antics, giving a slight grin that was a mere shadow of his old sunny one. "Like you're one to talk, Kakashi-sensei. I think I won't be the only one that'll feel damn weird if I have to call someone I know for so long by something else y'know -ttebayo."

"Well, you'll have to change that Naruto. The place where we're going to isn't exactly a place where we can freely throw around our real names without facing the implications." Kakashi spoke calmly, now strolling at a calm pace towards his superior.

"I know." That stubborn glint was back.

"We have to go now. Say all your last respects Naruto." He sighed, placing a hand lightly on his companions shoulder for a moment.

"Mm." Naruto placed a nice bouquet of flowers at the base of the Memorial, clasping his hands together in a last prayer before straightening. When he finally opened his eyes, he lowered his gaze and spoke in a deep tone that meant business.

"Ikuze."

Kakashi nodded, and the two vanished into the wind, never to be seen by the current inhabitants of this world ever again. Hopefully, if they succeed.

* * *

A/N: This just came out, I don't know why. It kept bugging me just as I was finishing one of my homework and my brain was like, 'what the heck, let's just pen it down or something. It's an official lightbulb moment.'

So yeah. This happened. *Shrugs unrepentantly*

I'm planning to give this story a proper end, but this is probably gonna take a long while to reach completion. Oh well.

Review please! ^^


End file.
